A fluid flow conditioning conduit for a fluid flow control gate which generates a conditioned fluid flow coupled to a flow meter which measures velocity of the conditioned fluid flow allowing calculation of a volume of the conditioned fluid flow based on the configuration of the fluid flow conditioning conduit.
Fluid flow control gates are employed to control fluid flow through a passageway or channel. Conventional slide gates, as an example, provide a frame assembly which defines an opening through which fluid flows, a gate slidely mounted to the frame assembly, and a gate operating means for generating movement in the gate between an open position and a closed position for regulating fluid flow through the opening.
The frame assembly can be mounted to walls which define a passageway or channel through which the fluid flows such that substantially all of the fluid flows through the opening in the frame assembly. In this way, fluid flow through the opening of the gate can be regulated by the position of the gate within the frame assembly.
Many states have enacted laws which require agricultural water suppliers to measure the volume of water delivered to customers. As an example, in California, Senate Bill x7-7 enacted in November 2009, requires all water suppliers to increase water use efficiency by preparing and adopting agricultural water management plans which in part require the water supplier to measure the volume of water delivered to customers and adopt a pricing structure for water customers based at least in part on quantity delivered. Agricultural water suppliers who do not meet the water management planning requirements established by the law may be not eligible for state water grants or loans.
A substantial problem for water suppliers in measuring the volume of water delivered to customers may be that the structure of conventional slide gates produces a fluid flow having fluid flow characteristics which can vary to an extent that the volume of water passing through the fluid flow control gate may not be effectively or efficiently measured.